1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new compound having antitussive activity and to a process for the preparation of the compound and its application in therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The antitussive action of 3(4-phenylpiperazin-1-yl)-1,2-propanediol is documented (P. R. B. Noel, ARZN, FORSCH. 19 (8) 1246 (1969); Cartwright T. K., Paterson J. H., J. PHARM. PHARMACOL. 23 (Suppl.) 247 S (1971)). However, its use is limited, particularly in the case of parenteral administration, because of its toxicity and the side-effects which it has on the cardiocirculatory system.